Training Courses
by AngelDei 4 Ever
Summary: When Jacob thinks something that heshouldnt have thought Edward takes matters int his own hands to train his pup.
1. DISCLAIMER!

**Hi everyone! Its me AngelDei and I would like t say that Im sorry Ive not updated my 6 Gun Quota story. Im HEREBY DISCONTINUING it and will only continue if the comments on my Torture fanfic flood with comments asking me to. Also I am going to start a JacobXEdward Fanfic and I hope its good Its called Training Courses and Im proud of it!**

** I hope your not sad at my ending 6 Gun Quota. I might finish it as a role play(RP) but I need a friend to ask me to help with it. I leave that up to you my dear friends!**

** Also if you have requests I will see if I can do them and work them int meh schedule **


	2. Obedience

**Lolz Heylows I'm AngelDei...And this is meh first Twilight Fanfic. Its a JacobXEdward rape fanfic with some mpreg and a side of JacobXEmbry. Its a very simple fiction drill.=D The wolves can use thought speak so when they use their thought speak it will look like this **_'Hi person'_** When Edward reads minds it will be this. '**Hi Person'  **& when someones thinking it will be this 'Hi Person' I have writers block so plz don't flame 2 hard and DONT LIKE YAOI DONT READ THIS!!!!  
**

_Training Courses._

Chapter 1:Obedience

Jacob ran through the forest around La Push as a memory of a forgotten friend ran through his mind. '**Bella...You deserve your vengeance. I'm retarded. I thought I loved you and I don't...' ** Jacob was feeling more drawn to the edge of the boundary line when he smelled blood and leeches. When he pulled on the cutoffs from the pouch on his leg he stood in the shadows watching for any immediate signs of a fight but it looked like the bloodsucker was hurt.

He felt a blush creep up the russet skin as he watched the bloodsucker that Bella loved, Edward, remove his bloodstained shirt. '**Wow...Edward is...cute...EW What am I thinking!?' **He heard Edwards laugh echo through the forest like a howl. "So thats what you think? I'm cute?" he asked as he stood. "So the Great Wolf thinks I wont hesitate to kill him for that thought?" As Jacob backed up against a tree he felt the strong cold hand grip his chin. **'**Please Edward... I didn't know you were listening!' Edward let go of his chin and Jacob dropped to the ground. He was gasping for air as Edward kicked his stomach roughly, knocking any air he'd restored back out of him. Then the vampire bent down caressing the face of his sworn enemy. "Pup you need to be shown your place." Edward pulled a collar and a knife from his pants pocket. "I think I need to give you a crash course in obedience." He pinned Jacob to a tree as Edward touched his face. "I'm worried though... What if I spark your problems? You know, those problems with _getting you pregnant_" Jacob was mortified that Edward knew about his and Sam's darkest secret.

"H-How did you know about that??" Jacob gasped as the blade was placed dangerously close to the tent in his pants. "I have ways of learning about you La Push freaks." Jacob's eye followed the blade as it cut down the seam of his cutoffs and he popped off the button, and sliced down the other seam. When Jacobs endowments were revealed to Edwards views he chuckled darkly. "Oh how I would love to cut your throat right now but I dont think Bella would like that very much do you Black?" Edward took the hilt of his knife and rubbed it around his entrance. 'Ahh! Please Edward Please dont do this!' Edward smiled at the young boy beneath him squirming and writhing to get away from him. When the poor boy felt the intrusion move the first thought was mercy but when the cool blade tip caress the puckered flesh he felt the fear of his slow painful death wash over him.

Edward felt his soon-to-be- lover tense as the blade tip entered the tight rings of muscle. Jacob jumped as the blade spread the cheeks and the tip was replaced by three slick fingers. "Edward!!" Jacob moaned as the vampire moved the digits in and out."I hope my little pup is learning his discipline!" Edward teased as the fingers spread and pushed the virgin's hole to make it more plactible easier for him to enter without damage to his own package. It wasnt that he didnt love Bella. He loved her more than the waking world, but he was a man god damn it! The fact she was still human would make her break if ever he slept with her in this state of humanity. Edward read the thoughts zooming through Jacob's mind. 'Oh my...Why did Grandmother Spider do this to me? Why did Coyote play the sickest of all sick jokes on me? Why did I imprint on him and have him do this to me?' Edward felt his heart wrench as the tears of humiliation and pain leaked from the wolf's eyes. As Edward moved he cupped the chin of his wolf in his hands bringing it up level with his own face. "Im not going to hurt you Jake..." The werewolf looked skeptical so to prove his point he lightly kissed the tender lips of the virgin. "Im sorry that you imprinted on me and I will try to ease the pain of my rejecting you. But as of now I will fuck you!"

Jacob felt the intrusion of fingers recede and the larger intrusion of a dick was inserted into his ass. "PLEASE EDWARD STOP!!!!" he howled in an animalistic way as he felt the tissues tear and split. Tears fresh warm tears fell from Jacob's eyes as the vampire pounded into him. He shook his head when the vampire touched the sweet spot deep in him. "Im sure that you love this! You wanted this! You thought of all the things that you do! You dream of me!!" Jacob couldnt deny that. He dreamed of Edward writhing underneath him as the ripped out the throat out of his body. But Edward had misunderstood. As Jacob tried to phase he was stopped by Edward placing a collar around his neck and it stopped is air flow if he tries to phase.

Since Edward began his rape he'd been petting Jacob's cock lightly but once the tightness engulfed him all he cold do was pump him and Thrust in time with his self-made rhythm. When Jacob was close he wrapped his legs around the hips of the hot wolf. The said wolf fought and clawed kicking and screaming.

Then once he stroked once violently the shattered into climax tightening his muscles so that Edward came deep in him. Edward knocked him out as he started crying and carried him to the La Push border. He used Jacob's phone to call Embry, "Embry come get Jacob." "Where? Who is this?" Embry asked franticly "A friend at the boundary line " as Edward hung up the phone as he heard tires screeching to a halt in the distance. He placed him down gently as the other wolf came into the clearing When Embry picked up the limp form of his friend he placed a solitary kiss of comfort on his forehead. "Oh Jake!..." Embry carried the boy to his house jumping through the window. He layed him on the bed and felt his stomach. Once he pressed he knew. He was going to have to abort Jacob's only child,

**Well How was it? I hope you like! I wont update it until I have 20 reviews! Tootles!!!**

_**+AngelDei 4 Ever+**_


	3. Selective Breeding

**I'm sooooooo sorry! I couldn't get of for like ever and I therefore couldn't update. Will my poor deprived fans forgive me? Also I wanna know what meh fans think. Should they have the baby stay in La Push or not? The computer was down and well....=''( Please rate comment and be happy ^^**

_Training Courses_

Selective Breeding

Jacob's head throbbed as the warm water washed over his forehead. "Oh bad Oh bad Oh bad bad bad..." He groggily heard Embry's soft voice above him and he reached up, touching his face gingerly. "Em..bry?" was all Jacob could choke out. Embry smiles and sat his friends head up farther. The said boy was rubbing circles onto Jacob's stomach waiting for any signs of discomfort or pain.

"Embry are you okay?" Jacob choked out as the strength in his voice returned. He pushed his hand off feeling a small but pronounced bump in between his hips he sat up.

"Jake I'm sorry that you have to go through with this! I'm sure Sam can-"

"Whoa Em, Whats wrong?! You look like you've just seen a murder!" Jacob laughed as her rubbed his stomach. The bump wasn't very noticeable but still it was there. Embry looked at Jacob his eyes watering. "Please Jake. Tell me everything you remember about the last 12 hours." Embry's subtle command showed that he wanted the most for his friend and the object of his affections.

"Well I remember getting some grub over at Seth and Leah's, went to run a patrol with Sam and Quill, then went in the forest to let off some steam, and...I was raped by Edward Cullen..." Embry's already wet eyes spilled over as his greatest fear was realized. "And because of my...problems...I'm pr-pregnant huh Em?....Is that it? Why you were so sad?" Embry nodded at his friend sealing the fate of the would-be Alpha.

Later on that week Jake and Embry walked into the meetinghouse where the Elders met on certain days. Billy, Old Quill, Sam, and the other leaders sat around the fire as Embry told the story. Sam was enraged and Billy, comforting his son, held him close crying over his shoulders. Old Quill considered for a moment what they should do. A half-vampire half-werewolf child would be a menace to the tribe and Forks altogether. "I think it should be destroyed! The treaty is void!" Sam yelled "Its not a chance we should take endangering the whole tribe! This tryst should be terminated!" "No Sam... It will be a breed unlike any other simply because it is a child with our enemies! I'm not entirely sure it should be killed." Old Quills words split the arguing and Embry scowled at the old man.

As they decided in Old Quills favor the baby living and he walked home fuming. Billy, who was distraught with worry, took Jacob to see Sue and Clearwater. Sam, though still seething over the councils decision to save the baby AND keep the treaty seeing as he wasn't harmed or bitten besides the "half formed half-breed".

Jacob's stomach ached. His muscles contracted and the distended belly he had gained from his new pup was always hungry. Embry sat in his room the dull ache he got from seeing Jake in pain pierced him like a physical wound every step. The baby in him was all but going to kill him and that sadistic bloodsucker was going to go back to Bella and coddle and love her while his demon seed festered and stole the life from his best friend. No...He couldn't allow it WOULDN'T!

Jake and Embry both woke that night screaming and crying. Their dreams were both horrific but Jakes was brought on by the pregnancy Embry's by the fear of losing Jacob

_Embry looked on at the scene unfolding before him. Jacob writhed in pain on the pelts as her was giving birth. The Elders stood around him chanting and saying the ancient prayers. He then saw the teeth rip through his friend and the pale baby girl crawl out. It was ghostly pale and had stunningly long black hair. But the scariest thing for Embry was the eyes. Eyes ,a deep chocolate brown, were on the baby's pallid face. Jacobs eyes copied exactly and it was as if Jacobs eyes closed the moment that the monster's opened.... _"NO!!!!" Embry felt the tears roll down his face for he knew that his best friend was doomed for the thing in his belly would inevitably kill him and when it did he would never be able to love again. The boy he'd fallen in love with against his better judgment was dying and there would be nothing he could do about it.

_The small pile of ashes that held Bella's, his father's , Quills and Embry's bodies smoldered quietly, popping at moments as cartilage dried and burned. A baby cried as Edward went to throw her on the fire. He ran toward the pretty baby as if it was his destiny to save her. "No! Stop please! Don't" he caught her crying form as it nearly hit the flames and he saw his eyes, perfectly made into the beautiful face."_

Embry ran into the forest. He had to find the leech and make him pay. "No one will ever make him suffer again..."

**Well what do you think? I hope you all love it I'm again sorry that it took so long to write and upload but I felt as if It was dyin in my hands if I didn't update now ^^ Also I'm going to do a SasoDei fanfic called _"Yellow gathering Blue"_Its a cool fic based on a book and I will start it soon**


	4. Vets Office

**Well heres chappie 3. I'm soooo glad that ya'll have been following me faithfully ^^ Also please tell me if the story isnt good. Flames will be accepted, read and then used to fule my fire for SASODEI YAOI!!!!!!**

_Training Courses_

Chapter 3: Vets office.

Embry paced back and forth up and down the halls of Billy's house. Dr. Carlisle was examining Jacob, so natrually Embry was there protecting the object of his love. Even though Sam had streesed without a hope of a loophole that NO ONE was to tell Dr. Carlisle about Edwards treachery, at the moment Embry felt almost like Paul. Volitale wanting nothing more than a snarling, ripping, breaking the forest down grudge match.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Jacob but, your pregnant. In fact VERY pregnant." Embry rolled his eyes as the doctor stated the blatently obvious. Everyone could tell that either one of 2 things had happened. Either Jacobs usually cut body gained over 230 pounds of fat in the center or he was pregnant. "Duh doc. Please tell us something we dont already know please?" Carlisle smiled indulgently and almost apollogeticaly. It was as if he hated to give the news to the Quilluetes. He placed his hand on Jakes distended belly pressing. "Ahh! Doc...Please dont break me"

"Im truly sorry Jacob. But I have to see the fetal mass so can you please allow me a little pain?" Jacob nodded gravely and put on a martyred look. Embry hissed between his teeth and watched the vampire's cold hands presson Jacob. Embry knew that he and Jacob wold never be. Just as Jake knew he and Edward would never be. Only wolves that had the gene from their mother's pedigree could have babies and since Jacob's mother was a would-be-wolf and Billy was a village elder it was prime for Jacob to have the "female" gene. Suffice it to say he was a Mama Wolf.

Embry walked home as he heard Jacob speak. Well coo might be a better term. "Ohh poor pretty baby....I know. I know. Rozerene, my baby...." Embry almost puked. The adoration was there already as if he loved the leech hybrid that was sucking the life from his very body. Once he arrived home he grabbed his cell of the counter and dialed Jakes number.

"_He-Ellow? Jake on the line?_" "Hey Jake...Its me Embry." _"Hey Em. Whats up my man- AHH!!" _ "Whats wrong? What happened?" _"Oh...Its nothing. She's just ...Stretching"_ Embry dropped the phone running headlong to Jacobs house. _'Please Jake...be alright'. _As he approached he jumped in through the window and landed gracefully on the floor. "Jake! Please answer me!" "Im over here Embry...." Embry touched the belly as Jakes eyes filled with tears. "She's just a little big. Its like she took on our growth spurt in the womb...she's too big." Embry looked at Jacobs face which was more gaunt and sunken than even a few hours ago. He smiled bleakly trying to soothe his friend but he knew he was dying. His brother, best friend and love of Embry's life was sinking into an abyss Embry was helpless to retreive him from.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen? Yes.. Its Embry. How far along is Jacob? Can he be delivered soon?" _"One thing at a time embry. Yes. He's in the last stages. I'm not sure how to deliver of a male though. Perhaps he can deliver it himself but with a midwife present... But why do you ask?" _ "Because Edward raped him...." At this the phone line died but Embry knew it wasn't over. He jumped out the window running in his wolf form to the estate in the woods. The house, usually full of light, was darkened and gloomy. As he phased pulling on his shorts Embry saw Edward bound to a tree in the yard by titanium cables. "YOU! I"LL KILL YOU! DESTROYING MY LITTLE PET!!!!" As he hurried across the yard away from the demented vampire Alice Cullen strode out into the yard her eyes both empathetic and sympathettic. He thought that if she could she might be crying. "Im sooo sorry Embry. I know how this violates the teaty but Its not all of our faults for Edwards disgusting betrayall. Please can you forgive us as a whole?" He nodded "Wheres the Doctor?" he asked as if his voice was detached from his body. "He's in the house. There are herbal remideis that can help a pregnant woman give birth. He's mixing some in hopes we can induce labor." Again he nodded as the small vampire lead him up the stairs to the house. As Embry looked around he saw the blonde, Rosalie, The hungry looking fighter, Jasper, the huge beast, Emmet, and the small matriarch, Esme. They all looked as if he was pitiful. He wondered if Bella wasaware of the mutiy yet and as her remembered Edward's gift a yell echoed "NO SHE DOESNT KNOW! WE INTEND TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!!!" Alice looked at him grimly and nodded "yes" So it was true. Bella will marry, and be made into a vampire by a rapist....and they wont tell her...

"Please Embry. We intend to let Bella know as soon as the baby's born. And she will make her choice then. The baby is far more important than Edwards wishes at the moment and you can see he is in no position to make demands." His mind raced ahead of her words though. He knew Bella. She'd choose him over Jacob any day. Even if it means she will love a rapist. That was so Bella as Jake would say. "When are you going to go to him Carlisle?" "Now...He's going to die if we dont get it out of him. And soon" He called Jake but Billy picked up the phone. "Billy? Wheres Jake?" _"He went off into the forest. I think he's getting ready to give birth." _Embry's voice broke. He knew Jake would wander off until he found a secluded place to give birth. As the vampirres and wolf set off he felt Quil phase too.

_**Where is he?**_ Quil thought as they set off _**I'm not sure Thats why were searching**_ As the wolves met they put their noses to the ground. When the smelled Jacob a howl split the calm He smelled now, not just Jacob's tantalizinglt close scent, but now fresh gushing blood

**Ahhhh!!! Cliffie! Well tell me what you think. I hope its good. ONLY 2 CHAPPIES LEFT! Can ya'll believe that? Well It was a bitch to write so I hope once its done Its as good as I hope it is and that my fans will luve it! Review and Comment I thourouly enjoy reading them ^^**


	5. Adoption and Imprinting

**Could it be? Could there only be 2 chappies left? 1 counting this one? I'm kinda sad kinda happy ^^ Were all sad to see T.C go but are all loving watching her leave... Ugh lol. Bad puns hn?**

_Training Courses._

Ch.4 Adoption and Imprints

Embry, Quil, Sam, Seth, Leah, and the Cullen's sans Edward were all running noses and ears to the ground. Jacob had been gone now for almost 6 hours. Blood and his scent dotted the forest around the Olympic mountain range. Embry hated Edward now with a passion. The Cullen's were spread thinly as Embry broke from Sam's formation to search the beaches. A broken strangled howl ripped through the silence. It was close. Very close.

"_**Jacob? Are you there?"**_ Embry asked. His heart ached knowing that Jacob would answer. A howl or a response. Something would give Embry some distinction as to where Jacob was.

"_**JAKE! Where are you?"**_ he thought desperately. Blood and Jacob taunted his senses. As it got more intense he wanted to know for sure he didn't imagine Jacob here. It wasn't not real.

"_**Embry...Please I'm here. Follow where my scent is strongest... Then call Dr. Cullen. I'm bleeding a lot. Please Em. Please do this for me."**_

Embry ran into a small dark clearing. The thicket was housing a creature of enormous size and the russet fur made Embry's heart leap. _'Jake...'_ . Once he saw he was alive he phased back to his human form.

"Jake? Jacob honey? Are you alright?" A low growl and a whimper reached his ears. He ran to Jacob touching the hulking form of his friend.

As he phased a deep strangled howl ripped through his chest and the low long mournful sound reached the ears of not only the wolves and immortals it reached Bella and Billy too. One knowing what it meant the other thinking she did but didn't.

Alice and Carlisle arrived as Embry began pacing, growls ripping lowly from his muzzle as he began to let the animal in him live free. Snapping at the Cullen's he was both angry and hurt.

"Embry Please let us check him out" Alice begged, her trilling voice soothing.

"Yes Embry dear,-" Esme said as she approached. "Carlisle will help him" Jacob whimpered and Embry stepped down. He phased as Rosalie threw some clothes at him. In contempt she spoke. Her voice both harsh and yet beautiful

"Here mutt. These are Emmet's. Don't rip them apart or I'll rip you worse!"

"Thank you Rosalie..." He watched Doctor Cullen slice open Jake's abdomen as he yelped in agony. Emmet and Jasper held Embry in their arms as Quil arrived.

"I smelled the blood...Is he?" Quil's voice broke as Jacob's form sagged heavily

"NO!" Embry yelled as he broke free of Jasper's grip. Emmet grabbed him round the waist pulling him back. Doctor Cullen worked silently as Emmet cussed under his breath. Embry felt his life slipping through his fingers. The soft fur he'd come to love was drenched in blood, a gash in his distended belly looked like a vat of spilled strawberry jelly. Doctor Cullen's hands moved in a blur

He looked at Embry and said in a voice that sounded like the inside of a tomb.

"I must...I'm so sorry" With that he bit deeply into Jacobs skin. An agonized yell erupted from him. It was as if he was dying. The morphine in his system dulled the pain and he dropped off.

"Is he?...Doc?" Embry felt Jaspers hands slacken as a low wail erupted from the center of the circle. Leah and Seth appeared. Their howls a signal to Billy, Old Quil, and the others. Sam, Quil, Jared , and the others joined in their song deep and mournful. As they phased their howls became an old song from the times of old.

"Great Spirits of all who lived before. Take our hands and lead us. Fill our hearts and souls with all you know. Show us that in your eyes we are all the same. Brothers to each other in this world we remain truly brothers all the same."

Embry joined in. The funeral march was slow and it made him sob openly. Esme sang as well, her alto voice filling in nicely with Leah's. The doctor worked furiously. As if it were his life's mission to save Jacobs life. He felt the low rumbling of Emmet's voice, and Alice and Rosalie joined in on the refrain

Embry had lost hope The death of his best friend had led him to a single question. Was the reason he was so drawn to Jacob be the answer to his father's identity? Was Billy Black his mysterious wolf gene? Was his beloved Jacob his _half-brother_? Sadly as he watched the scene of death unfold, he began to think so. Was he related to Jacob by his father? He had to know...

As he broke free of their grasp he ran full speed toward La Push. He pulled on the clothing Rose had given him he walked into Billy's house, his fists clenched and his questions on his tongue

"Billy... Jakes dying. Doctor Cullen bit him. I wanted to ask why I was so... In love with him. And you said the wolf gene has a compatible brother right?" He said in a hurried voice.

"Yes... Embry! Whats the meaning of this?" Billy asked rolling himself over to the spot where Embry stood

"Are...Are you my father?" Embry asked as Billy stood flabbergasted at him.

"I do believe so Embry...I was for a time with your mother and that was around the time about a year before your birth but.." He needn't have said more. Embry knew. Then it was true. He really was not only a wolf but the Seconds half brother. It made sense now because he loved him. It made sense that he loved Jacob and had a strong pull to him.

"Thank you Billy. I need to go to him now...He's still here..." As Embry ran off he felt the heat flood him, but he wouldn't phase. He didn't want to share in the agony that was Jacob's writhing form. He saw it in the Pack Mind's eye. Sam shaking in anger, Leah almost crying, Seth all but bawling openly, Doctor Cullen whispering and working fruitlessly, Paul ready to shred Edward, Quil was yelling curses and somewhere between insulting Edward's mother and taking the Lord's name in vain he choked out the ugly truth.

"Oh Lord...Jake's gonna die! I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Quil's body shook and Embry ran faster. The touch of the snapping trees made him shudder. He ran to the clearing as Emmet and Jasper heaved Jakes heavy body on to a long wide stretcher. He felt the pull of his love leaving in two different directions. Jacob's limp form in the direction of La Push, and yet a strange driving force was moving towards the Cullen's house.

"Doc Please...Her name is Tayren... It means Full Moon. Take good care of her..." Jakes voice drifted as he heard the frail voice break. .

"Yes Jacob. Trust that to me" Doctor Cullen said. Embry ran after Alice whom carried a bundle in her arms. The long lithe strides felt wrong. He should be with Jacob, grieve with Quil, Billy and the tribe. But a longing pulled him almost magnet like toward the Cullen compound.

"Tayren huh?" Alice said in a coo. "So pretty. You look like Jacob"

Embry felt his heart wrench. A beautiful baby girl with wolfy ears and a tail lay snuggled in Alice's arms.

"Alice... Is that Tayren?" Embry felt his heart leap. Jacob didn't matter, La Push didn't matter, his family didn't matter. Everything he was was set adrift in the tortured waters of the world but that little girl was all the peace that the world could bring as well. It calmed him. It soothed the pain from Jacob's death.

"Tayren... Tayren. How sweet." He held the baby and she bit him on the arm. Her fangs pierced the skin and he felt his blood flow into her mouth. It was both carnal and adorable her body pressed up to him as she drank.

"Please dear...Stop" he asked as she released saying in a sweet soprano voice

"I love you Embry." her right eye was Jacob's chocolate brown but the left was green.

**Well? What do you think of her? I hope Tayren isn't as horrible as Edward. Embry and Jake's daughter...Who knew hn?** **Well The next chappie will be up soon. I love you all for reading. I was listening to Panic! At The Disco's "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" while writing this and It kind leaked in a little... Oh well I hope you like it. I honestly am glad its so sad and yet so happy. Should Jacob die? I don't know...TELL ME IN A COMMENT! I'm not sure how its gonna end. And If you want I MIGHT make a sequel**


End file.
